Even Wolves Can Blush
by BunnyGirl1520
Summary: A small black housecat and 5 wolves. follow along on this ...idk adventure and have fun with its twists...yea this is my first fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

My dad works at a bar. I hide behind in the counter in a spot my Dad's coworkers helped make for me. He can't find a babysitter and Dad's my only family so I'm here every night he works. Which are 6 nights a week? Its right next to a plugin so I can charge my phone while I read and listen to music. I'm fifteen.

Kind of ironically it was a Monday now that I think about it. I have a Mp3 player and I recently put some Ed Sheeran music on my Mp3. I fell asleep like 30 minutes before closing time. When I woke up it was after closing time. It was dark inside so Dad must have closed up without my help and let me sleep a little.

"Dad?" I got no response. So I got up and looked around. My eyes hadn't adjusted yet so I still couldn't see anything. I heard some kind of noise from the front of the counter. I guessed it was a drunk and calmed myself. I started walking towards the bathroom and tripped over a body.

"Damn it if they wouldn't pass out on the floor….." Then I felt liquid on the floor and guessed it was liquor, but it was too thick to be. It was blood. By then my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and there were bodies everywhere. I fell to my knees. I saw a figure get up from the front of the bar.

"Dad" I heard that weird noise again. See when I get overwhelming feelings of happiness or anger anything I guess, my ears and tail come out. So...fear….great. Usually, I'm good with hiding and concealing my feelings. I'm still not sure if that thing/figure saw me and I hoped not. It started my way, but I just froze. I couldn't scream or move, just had that voice in my head telling me to run.

It was right in front of me by now. I backed up. Then more and more but the I hit a wall and couldn't back up any further. Then I saw it. It wasn't much of it as much as him. With blue hair. Well, black hair, blue at the tips. As mine was black hair with purple at the tips. I'm just a normal small house cat while he looks like …. he is a wolf!

He reached out his hand and I fainted.


	2. Chpt 2

I woke up in the dark. I got up and started walking away. A clink sounded and something pulled at my neck. I was chained to the wall, with a collar no less! I reached up and couldn't reach to unhook it. I shook the chain and it still didn't come loose. "Ha I got this." So I turned into a cat. The collar grew smaller with me. "What the hell!" I kept running back and forth trying to get it to come loose.

"It's worthless you know. It's as good as trying to catch a red dot." He smirked. It was the wolf from last night.

"Once I do get released from this chain, I'm going to kill you."

"It's not like I did anything to you, except probably save you."

"Then chain me up, right, thank you 'o so wonderful knight in shining armor."

"For your safety." I turned back into human form and lurched at him, the chain finally broke, and i fell onto him. I was straddling his legs, but he didn't fight back to get out from underneath.

"You! You, who goes and kills innocent people."I punched him as I said it. "And are suddenly worried about my safety! After the only people in my life are all fucking dead and now your worried for my fucking safety?" I cried. "You're the worst person on this whole world." I kept punching him, and he just layed there and took it. My fist was bleeding by now too, but the pain would never be able to equal up to the pain of my loss. The only people in my life. My only family, my father. "HOW COULD YOU." Then I just sat and cried. He raised up and tried to wipe off the tears on my face. "Don't touch me you, you bastard." I kept punching him, but soon enough I was being comforted. He pet my hair as I cried and he murmured something, but I couldn't hear it. I feel asleep in his arms crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not like she would know for sure." I heard someone say. I'm guessing it was a different wolf boy considering the fact that I felt four wolves in my presence.

"That doesn't mean we can't ask"I heard another one say.

" _Ask me what? What do they want with me? God, I'm so scared"_ I thought.

"What you saw that night."One said.

" _What? What who saw? As far as I saw everyone was dead._ " I thought.

"We want to know what you saw that night, and why you blame Noah for the human deaths and casualties."

All I heard was silence. " _Are they on the phone? No, I don't hear any other noise or background voices._ "

"We are asking you." I just lay there in the silence.

" _Did they notice that I'm awake_?"

"Yes, now, we want to know why you blame Noah for the human deaths and casualties." I sat up real fast and scowled.

"Did you even look around, he was the one who did it! Everyone but I was dead, or that's what I thought till he showed up. He was covered in blood! He's a wolf!" I yelled. I soon got real quiet though. They were standing there, one was really tall, but that wasn't what bothered me. They all looked strong and very capable of ripping anything they wanted apart. Me, a small weak housecat, surrounded by four wolves. Trying to be discreet, I looked around the room, looking for an exit. " _A window, if I could just get over there…_ "

"You're free to leave if you want, but we just want you to answer some of our questions first." One of them said.

" _Oh god, he can hear my thoughts. Is that how he knew I was awake? Shit, how do I get out? There has got to be some way out. I'm so dead. I should have just ran after I landed the first punch to… what's his name? Right, Noah_."

"Actually we can all read your mind, but we won't kill you. You're safe here." The shorter one said. I kept looking at the tall one. He was so tall. I ended up gazing at him. His eyes, out of all the wolves, he was the only one that had golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I ended up just staring into his eyes. They were so pretty, so golden. I loved them so much. I wasn't sure what the others were talking about. I just ended up looking at him. He just stared back and smiled. "Hi…" I said. He just nodded.

Yea I'm an idiot. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I put up a mind block up. I glance toward the door behind them. I can do this. I fake run to the door and as they block it I side step and run toward the window. I force myself from the ground by pushing hard from the ground and put my arms in front of my head. I crashed through the window and my feet hit the ground. I ran as fast as I could. I felt a pain in my foot and glass got deeper in my skin or fell out as blood was left behind. The wolves were obviously behind me. Even if I lost them they would be able to Track the blood. I ran and saw a river.

I took a sharp right turn into the river but didn't stop there. I saw a small but strong branch right above me. The moment my finger touched the branch I changed to my form and landed on the supportive branch. I licked my wounds and climbed using my front paws. I left no blood behind as I crawled my way Towards the trunk where I climbed higher, this time using my back paws too since they wouldn't be able to smell blood from this high up.

When I was on the branch up higher, I sat there and looked below. They were down there running back and forth trying to find where I went. I was just about to turn and go when the golden Eyed ones looked right up at me, meeting my gaze. Shit. I turned and walked toward the tree next to me where I could hopefully get out by jumping tree by tree to the exit.

I didn't have to rush since they couldn't get me from here. Well in a way I guess they could try to take the tree down by clawing and biting it, but by then I would already be out of the forest.

So I'm already home free. I just have to find out where to go. I need to find a place with food and warmth. Even if it's just for the night. I mean wherever I am, there's got to be at least one human who would take in a cat.

So, while I'm thinking all of this I'm just wandering the forest trees. I climb higher to see into the distance and still see nothing but trees all around me. For now, I can find something to eat. I climb down to the lowest branch and don't see or smell any dangerous animals…*hint hint wolves*. So I go and see if I can't at least find a mouse. My luck. At least 20 feet in front of me is a rabbit feeding on some bark. I creep up towards it while it feeds. Under my foot, a twig snaps and the rabbit looks up sharply. I rush forward and the chase begins.

It may run faster than me because of my disadvantage but that doesn't mean it won't tire before me. I run fast knowing that this is probably my last chance for food before dark. I slowly catch up to it and can smell the fear. I get close enough where I get ready to leap. Just as I was doing so something rushes out of the corner of my eye. A wolf dashes in front of me and steals my kill in one fair chomp the rabbits dead and the blood rolls down the massive wolves jaws. I stumble backward as it drops the rabbit on the ground in front of it. I turn and run for the closest tree. I hate myself for thinking as a squirrel would but that's later. I'm about a foot away from the tree when another wolf appears behind the tree I was running for. I run up the tree though anyway. The wolf jumps up and grabs my tail. I hear myself screech out in pain. I'm so not dying today.

I kick backward using his force as he pulls me back to dig my claws into his face. He still doesn't let go of my tail so I turn to human form and run. I leaped up, trying to reach for a tree branch like I did before, but before I could, two different wolves come up and bite me in two different places. One puts his jaws all the way around my waist. I know not to move. He isn't biting hard, but if I move I will end up hurting myself. The other one had simply bit around my ankle. He was smaller than the other ones. I kicked his face and he whimpers and bites down harder. I scream out and kick him harder. He lets go, but it caused me to move into the teeth of the other wolf as he bit down a little harder.

"I give! I give! Now let go!" Of course, I was just going to run as soon as he let go. Then noticing the wolves surrounding me thought better since in order to keep me here they will bite. He let go though anyway and the wolves around me just sat down. Standing in front of them in no clothes is really awkward so into cat form it is, even though it makes me even more nervous for the fact that it makes me, even more, smaller than them.

"Will you just listen to what we have to say?" I hear in my head. One of them is saying it, but I just don't know which one it is.

"Fine, what is it," I say reluctantly. I notice the one who stole my kill still has the rabbit in his mouth. I shot an evil eye towards him, yes, like an elementary student.

"We don't know who it was, but we know it wasn't Noah."

"Really? Because as far as I know, you weren't even there, so how would you know?"I ask.

"Because we just know, it isn't like him. Plus at the time he was following someone who has recently...let's just say he's more like the wolf stereotype than anyone else we know." I just start laughing.

'What?" One of them asks.

"You guys, talking bad about a wolf when you guys are wolves. I don't know it's just wow. And that you guys go this far just to make me stop and listen so I know that it wasn't Noah that killed the humans. You guys do all this to stop me from believing that you're bad, I mean look at you guys. You could just kill me considering I was the only witness but nope, 'Let's just stop her so that she knows that we aren't bad.' It's like you guys don't want to harm humans." I laughed but they just stared at me. "Wait, don't tell me that's how you really think."

"I told you we aren't like normal wolves… we aren't, bad." One of them says.

"Really? Then why did he take my kill?" I say pointing a paw at the one with my bunny. The one with my rabbit goes back to human form and I look away. "What are you doing?! My gosh I'm a freaking girl I don't want to see that!" I hear myself yell it in my head but he keeps walking toward me ignoring what I said. He drops my rabbit in front of me and smiles at me. "...thanks?" I pull the rabbit toward me, looking away from him that's standing in front of me. In my mind, I say "umm, could you possibly change back or put on some clothes?" He looks down, looks back to me then changes.


End file.
